


then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”

by badasskorra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, it's barely there but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on "I told my sister I have a girlfriend so she’d stop trying to set me up with people but now she’s coming to visit and I’m in too deep I need a fake girlf ASAP"</p>
            </blockquote>





	then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haljordans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordans/gifts).



> i felt like writing something short and sweet abt this nice ship and i also REALLY love fake/pretend relationships (title from hamilton)
> 
> on tumblr @ patrochilleis

Laurel brought it upon herself, really. She should’ve just continued to go on the blind dates her sister arranged for her and maybe she would’ve met somebody nice. But no, she thought the better idea was to lie and say she had gotten a date herself; a date with her _girlfriend_ , who she had been together with for the past month. The only problem was that she, in fact, did not have a girlfriend and when Sara had said rather enthusiastically how she couldn’t wait to meet her, Laurel had panicked and agreed that she could stop by on Saturday. Later on she realised what she had done but still had no idea what she was going to tell Sara about the missing girlfriend.

Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody knocked on her door. She stood up from the couch, still in her pajamas since she had the day off, and opened the door. It was Felicity. She was wearing one of her pink dresses and her hair was in a ponytail. She was as pretty as ever.

“I brought ice cream!” She said as she passed Laurel and went into the apartment.

“Hello to you, too.”

Neither of them had classes today so instead they were going to relax and have a movie marathon, which would probably consist of sappy romantic comedies. Laurel rarely watched that kind of movies but even she sometimes needed to take her mind off of work and the finals that were soon coming.

They were finally seated in front of the TV when Laurel remembered what had bothered her earlier that day and groaned. Felicity noticed and turned towards her with a concerned expression.

“What’s wrong?”

Laurel shook her head. “It’s nothing, forget it.”

But Felicity wasn’t about to give the subject up and pressed on. “Tell me! I might be able to help!”

“Unless you find me a nice girl willing to pretend she’s my date, I don’t think you can.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “What’s all that about?”

Laurel sighed and said, “Sara called again and suggested I go on _another_ blind date but I turned her down.” She looked at her hands. “And I told her that I had a girlfriend so she didn’t need to bother anymore.”

Felicity was quiet for a while and Laurel was too scared of her reaction to look up. She had just come out to her best friend.

The silence lasted only a few minutes but felt like hours. Then Felicity spoke up. “I could be your date. If you don’t mind! I wouldn’t.”

Laurel finally looked up to see her friend’s genuine smile. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Yeah! We’re friends!”

Yeah. Friends.

**

‘What could possibly go wrong with the idea?’ Laurel thought Saturday morning while she was getting ready for her ‘date’.

The first thing on the very long list of things that might ruin the night was the fact that Laurel had had not-so-platonic feelings for Felicity for almost a year now but nobody had said anything yet so she assumed she was doing a good job hiding them. Tonight was going to put her skills to the test.

Sara was going to come around 6 pm but Felicity suggested she dropped by a few hours earlier so they could prepare themselves and try acting as a couple, which shouldn’t be hard at all. Why would it?

A few minutes later Felicity arrived, dressed as always but carrying a bag with the clothes she was going to change into later.

In between studying and working, Laurel didn’t have much time to cook so she always ordered a take away. Tonight she had decided that it’d be nice to prepare something for her sister so with her friend at her side, she headed for the kitchen.

Really, cooking shouldn’t be this hard. Laurel suddenly remembered why she avoided it, even in the days when she had plenty of time to make food herself. Looking around the mess they had made, she shook her head and thought that maybe it would be a better idea to just call her favorite Chinese restaurant.

“You know, I thought you were a better cook. Being all smart and having everything under control.” Felicity remarked.

Laurel simpered. “Look who’s talking,” she replied as she removed some flour from Felicity’s face. Her fingers remained there for just a second too long before she pulled them away and picked up her phone to dial the restaurant.

**

“You’ve redecorated since the last time I was here!” Sara said as she entered the living room.

It was a little bit after six when the door bell rang, signaling the girls that their guest had arrived. Sara was smiling from ear to ear when they welcomed her. She hugged Laurel first and when it was Felicity’s turn, she seemed like she remembered that a person was missing.

“Where’s the mysterious girlfriend, Laurel?” She glanced at Felicity who was still smiling, and raised an eyebrow.

Laurel cleared her throat and said, “Um, the girl I told you about… I forgot to mention that you already know her. It’s- I’m dating Felicity.” She could feel her face warming up but tried to ignore it.

Sara’s face split into a big grin and she hugged Felicity again, but this time as a welcome to the family.

The food had arrived not long before Sara showed up so it was still warm when they served it.

“It’s been a while since I ate Chinese, this is great!”

Felicity smiled. “It’s Laurel’s favorite restaurant. After that burger place near college, of course.” Laurel was ready to protest but Sara laughed.

They then talked about Sara’s life, and how she was doing after she had dropped out of college but the topic was quickly changed when Sara made it obvious she was done with small talk. “Come on, spill. When did you two hit it off?”

Laurel and Felicity exchanged a hurried look. Luckily for them, they had rehearsed their ‘romantic story’ so they didn’t have to think too long. They told her it had happened around a month ago during one their movie marathons, more like after it since they had both drifted off and woken up the next morning in each other’s arms. It wasn’t entirely a lie, only Laurel had woken up half on the floor and Felicity had taken the blanket for herself.

Sara grinned again and took her sister’s hand. “I’m so happy for you, you know. It’s nice to see you’ve finally found the right person.”

Laurel tried to smile and pretend the weird feeling in her gut was because she was hungry and not because of the irony of the situation. Yes, she had found the right person. But that person had no idea how much she meant to her, in reality.

“Yeah, me too.”

**

They tried to tell Sara that it was okay to stay the night but she refused, saying she had things do and winked. Laurel was just glad they could stop pretending they were a couple. The whole night they had casually touched here and there, which had made the weird feeling in her gut return. She loved Felicity and knew she was accepting and kind but Laurel wasn’t ready to risk their friendship by revealing her feelings. She couldn’t afford to lose one of the most important people in her life.

“The whole night you’ve been acting weird. Tell me what’s wrong. Did I say something? Or overstep my boundaries?” Felicity’s voice made her look up from the plates she was washing. Rather, had been.

“What? No, I’m fine. Just tired.”

Her friend raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Did I make you uncomfortable? When I held your hand? I thought we had to make it believable that we are together, I’m sorry if it wasn’t okay.”

Laurel shook her head and dried her hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t worry,” she replied and headed for her bedroom but Felicity’s hand stopped her.

“Laurel.”

She sighed and looked into her friend’s eyes, which were full of concern. Laurel sensed it was time to tell the truth.

She braced herself for the worst and started, “Felicity, I- The reason I acted strange tonight wasn’t because of anything you did. Or partially it was… I… I love you, Felicity. Have been for a while.”

She waited for the realization to dawn on her. But instead of fear or disgust, she saw happiness appear on Felicity’s face as she turned around to face her.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Felicity murmured.

“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You know how important it is to me.”

“Well, did it ever occur to you that I might return those feelings?”

The look of surprise on Laurel’s face only made Felicity’s smile bigger. She raised a hand and placed it on her cheek, leaning close. “May I?”

Laurel didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded. A second later a pair of warm lips were on hers, hands cupping her face. Her own were around Felicity’s waist, drawing her closer. The way they fit together as if they were meant to be doing this, made Laurel suddenly forget all the boys she had kissed in the past, all of the boys who had hurt her, like they never existed. It was just her, Felicity and this moment, which was entirely their own. Maybe pretending to be together wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
